


wish on a dandelion (it may come true)

by BallumLover



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of War, Sad!Ben, army fic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallumLover/pseuds/BallumLover
Summary: Callum is away at war and Ben is stopping at his mums with their daughter to feel less lonely, but his birthday quickly comes round & he’ll get the biggest suprise of his life...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	wish on a dandelion (it may come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so just to clear a few things up, this fic is set a few years into the future, Ben and Callum are not married just yet as they need to money, (idk why they have a kid though as they seem wayyy more expensive, don’t judge lol) hence why Callum has joined back into the army,  
> Ben has gotten use to his cochlear implant and his hearing is as it used to be with the help of it.  
> And Kathy is just a sweetheart really trying to make her baby feel better :( Poor benny boy.

Ben awoke to his daughter’s muffled noises down the baby monitor, he could see that the sky was still navy blue through the gap in his curtains so he guessed it was too early to start the day just yet. After a few minutes he’d stretched to go and check on her, he would slip his slippers on and make his way down the hallway but he would be in for a yet another, not so very, suprise, his mum would be leant over the cot hushing the young infant.  
“Mum I can look after her y’know” he commented from behind her, she spun around quickly almost lost for words.  
“I know darlin’ , I was up anyway..” she tried to excuse herself, but Ben just stared at her before she sighed.  
“I know you miss Cal” he would sigh deeply and reach down to pick his daughter up as his mum continues,  
“Just let me help you Ben! Please..” she would touch his arm.  
“You think I can’t cope?” He would rub Bella’s back lovingly.  
“Of course not! Ben, you’re a wonderful dad, you’re just not yourself without Callum..”  
He would clear his throat,  
“I miss him, so much..I’m just constantly worrying about him twenty-four-seven, it’s all I can do, what if he’s dead? Belle will have to grow up without one of her daddies..”  
Kathy would rub his shoulder,  
“I know you miss him, we all do, he’s the sunshine on a rainy day.” She’d chuckle making Ben smile a little too, his baby resting against his shoulder, their baby, “if something had happened to him Ben you would of heard by now..” he’d nod,  
“You’re right, he’ll be fine..I only received his letter a week ago so he must of been alright then..”  
“You see, absolutely nothing to worry about, he’ll be home in a couple of months, and both of you, Lexi and this little one..” Kathy would pinch her grand daughter’s chubby cheek softly, “will be the perfect family again.”  
He’s smile at her and kiss his mum’s head as a Thankyou.  
She would turn to leave the nursery before turning to him and whispering,  
“Happy birthday Ben.” She would smile at him.  
“Thanks mum.” He’d smile back.  
She would leave after that leaving Ben to have some alone time with his little girl.  
He would sit down on the chair in the corner of the nursery, the exact one Callum sat in to cradle her to sleep when she was only a couple of weeks old,  
Ben would gently push her messy brunette bed hair behind her little ears, whispering into it,  
“Daddy will be home soon little’un, and he’ll read you as many bedtime stories as you like..but for now you’ll have to put up with my grumpy voice for the next months..”  
He felt himself getting emotional, he just wanted to know Cal was safe, for Bella’s benefit more than his own, she loved him, he was such a good dad, a natural most would say, he just had that caring nature about him, Ben just hoped he could come home, in one piece, and be that dad to their daughter again.  
After lots of cradling and gentle humming, Bella was fast asleep against his chest, Ben cherished the sight, never getting to experience this with Lex, but now he wishes more than anything that he had.  
He would stand careful not to wake her and gently placed her back into the cot, tucking her in with her little pink blanket before kissing her head and squeezing her little hand, turning the night light on as he left.

He got back into bed and just stared at the ceiling, the cold space next to him making him feel empty inside, knowing that it should be filled by his lover’s sleeping form, but he had got used to it not being, however it still pained him thinking about it. He closed his eyes and pictured his face, his goofy smile, his cute sticky out ear and his beautiful blue eyes, he missed him so much. He decided there was no point in even trying to sleep so he reached out underneath the bed and pulled out a little black box, he took the lid off and stared at the pile of letters from Callum, he took them all out and placed them on the bed, looking at the other bits in the bottom, there was a couple of photos of them together, one from years ago when they first got together and some more recent ones he got printed off just after Callum went away, there was also a little locket necklace that had a little photo of the four of them inside, Eventhough this was his first birthday without Callum, he would try and be happy, for both of his daughters, he held the necklace firmly in his hand and held it to his chest, he just wanted his family back. He didn’t want to read the letters, not wanting to get even more emotional than he already was so he put everything back in the box, apart from the necklace, he fastened that around his neck, letting the locket sit on his chest, near his heart, where his family belonged.

It was 9 o’clock when he woke up, later than usual, he felt better then he usually did in a morning, but he cursed at himself because he promised him, Lexi and Bella could all spend some quality time together today, for his birthday, but it wasn’t until eleven so he had some time to grab some breakfast.  
He plodded his way down the stairs, assuming his mum had got Bella at the crack of dawn, and to his suprise, she had, he would shake his head fondly, knowing his mum only wanted to help, Bella would be in her high chair banging her hands lightly on the table giggling when she saw Ben, he’d kiss her head, his mum would have a small bowl of baby food in her hand blowing on it gently to get it to cool,  
“You want to feed her?” Ben would nod and took it from his mum and pick the baby spoon from the side, he would put a little bit on the spoon and make aero plane noises which caused an eruptions of giggles from Bella and she ate the first spoonful straight away, as he carried on he hadn’t noticed himself laughing along with her too, and before he knew it she had eaten all her food, which wasn’t often, without making too much of a mess.  
“Someone was hungry” his mum commented from behind him, she took the bowl and spoon from him and placed them in the sink.  
“Yeah, she loved it when Cal fed her like that..” he reminisced.  
“Well, she seemed to enjoy it just as much then.” His mum smiled at the baby, who lifted her arms at her daddy wanting to get down from the high chair.  
“C’mon then missy, let’s get you dressed.” He picked her up.  
“Have you got plans today then?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to mope around all day, Going out to spend the day with the girls..” Kathy would smile when she heard that.  
“That sounds lovely Ben” he would turn for the stairs, his girl in his arms. “Oh before you go, the Vic at 6..a few of us are going for a drink..join us, I’ll give you your present there.”  
Ben nodded, “I’d like that”

He would dress Bella in one of her spring dresses with a little white cardigan, the one Callum loved to see her in. He debated whether to take her pram or not, but he decided he probably should incase his arm got too tired from carrying her, it was just a simple day out, nothing too fancy, a nice walk in the spring sun, a picnic which Lola had promised to put together for them, and he wanted some more pretty photos of both of his girls to print out, a perfect day out in his eyes, well, as perfect as it could be without Callum.  
He had settled Bella down in her pram and slipped his shoes on before shouting goodbye to his mum and making his way to Jay and Lola’s house.  
He knocked on the door which Lola answered, her eyes lit up as soon as they laid on Bella would wanna staring up at her.  
“Look who it is, my favourite god daughter!” She’d almost squeal, picking her up and cuddling the life out of her.  
“Hi to you too” Ben would push the pram inside and leave it by the front door. All of a sudden Lexi would charge down the stairs,  
“Happy Birthday Daddyyyy!” She singsonged, “Thankyou Lex” She would of got to the bottom and twirled around her dress swaying around her legs.  
“Do you like my dress?” She asked overexcited.  
“It’s gorgeous princess.” He’d kiss her head.  
Lexi would look at Bella’s dress in awe.  
“Ooh! I love Belle’s dress!”  
“Yep, she gets her fashion sense from her older sister.”  
Lexi would giggle,  
“Mum, the picnic!”  
“Oh, two seconds.” Lola would pass Bella to Lexi, Ben would make sure she’s holding her right, which she would be , it isn’t the first time Lexi has held Bella, she loves to be held by her big sister, but Ben was just being cautious.  
“Is she heavy?” Lexi would fake gasp.  
“Daddy, that isn’t very nice, is it Belly?” Bella would copy Lexi’s facial expression, frowning at Ben, causing them both to laugh, Bella not sure why their laughing but giggling along, making them laugh more.  
“Here” Lola would reappear from the kitchen with a picnic basket in hand, “make sure Lexi don’t have too many sugary treats, you won’t be the one trying to settle a ten year old on a sugar rush.”  
“Can’t promise anything” Ben would mumble so only him and Lexi could hear, she would grin at him.  
“Bye mum!” Lola would kiss her head, and stroke Bella’s little cheek.  
“Have fun.”

They would be walking along a grassy field now, Ben would of gotten some lovely pictures of the girls, one of his favourites would be the two of them blowing out a wishing dandelion, well, Lexi blowing it out and Bella trying her best to smile. Lexi has told him to make a wish, but to keep it, because it won’t come true if he tells, so he kept quiet.  
They would find a perfect spot to have their picnic, he would lay the blanket on the field with the assistance of Lexi, Ben would then take Bella out of the pram and place her on the blanket which she would crawl around on. Lexi would open the picnic basket and see all sorts of treats she’d gasp in delight.  
“Remember, sandwiches first miss.” Lexi would grumble but take out the tinfoil which looks like it’s wrapped around a sandwich shaped.  
“This ones yours daddy, it’s cheese because I know you don’t like tuna.” Ben would laugh and unwrap it.  
“And mum made little jam sandwiches for Bells” Ben would be putting a bib on Bella so she doesn’t ruin her dress with bright red strawberry jam.  
They would eat the sandwiches, Ben helping Bella who had already got Jam all over her fingers, good job Ben bought wet wipes.  
After a few strawberries and grapes Bella would of decided that she was full, and sleepy, so Ben would place her into the pram for a little nap, him and Lexi would eat some more cookies before wrapping the picnic up. They would just sit and talk for a while, Lexi telling Ben some awful jokes, one of them being.  
“What’s the difference between a bird and a fly..?? a bird can fly but a fly can’t bird.” But Ben would erupt in laughter at them anyway.  
“Callum told me that one!” She said, picking at the grass, Ben’s heart would drop,  
“Did he?” He’d choke out.  
“I miss him.” Lexi would sigh, “do you daddy?”  
“I miss him, very much..”  
Ben decided to end the solemn mood by dipping finger into the chocolate sauce in a pot and wiping it on Lexi’s nose, she would giggle,  
“Daddy!!” She’d exclaim, grabbing a wet wipe and wiping it off.

He would just laugh.

It was about half three in the afternoon when they got back to Albert Square,

he had dropped Lexi off back at home so she could have her tea later and get ready for the drinks at the Vic, he hoped it wasn’t a big do, as he just wanted to get in his Pyjamas and snuggle down and watch telly with his little girl. When he got back there was note on the table from his mum, just saying she had popped over to minute mart for a few bits, and she’d be back soon, he saw a couple of letters addressed to him, he all of a sudden felt his heart race, one of them could be from Callum. He unstrapped Bella from her pram and went upstairs to put her in her cot as she was still sleeping. He sat on his bed opening the first letter which was an electric bill, he sighed on disappointment and ripped open the second one, he got excited when he saw Callum’s loopy handwriting.  
  


_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
I hope you have the best day handsome, sorry I can’t be there to celebrate but I will raise a glass of whiskey with the lads for you._

_You don’t understand how much I miss you, I have lots of company but I’m lonely, but I know that one day you will be back in my arms, so will our little girl, how is she? She looks like she’s grown so much from the pictures, she looks so much like you especially the nose :)_

_I hope you’re looking after yourself and not making everybody else feel miserable by moping, ‘cos you know I hate it when you do that, just remember that this will all be over and we will be able to have the wedding we have dreamt for and to expand our family more. (Sorry, I’m writing this at half 1, sorry of the spelling is shite lol.)_

_Sorry this letter ain’t as long as the rest, but there’s only so many time’s I can write ‘i miss you’ haha, you know that I do, don’t ya? I can see your face every night, almost as if your laid next to me, facing me, waiting for my hand to reach out and run my fingers through your hair, I miss doing that.  
Anyway, please write back to me, I might not get back to you for a while as we’re moving location in the next few days._

_Have a brilliant day. I love you, dearly._

_All my love,_

_C x_

The letter would have tear drops soaking it already, he would read it over and over before placing it in the black box with the rest of his collecting, he didn’t know whether to write back straight away, or wait until his birthday is over, he will decide after his night at the Vic.   
He heard the door slam, and his mum shout to him that she is back, he would quickly wipe his tears and go downstairs to help her with the shopping.

He would be deciding on what shirt to wear, but he decided on just a plain white one with the little logo, he would lay it all on the bed, it wasn’t really a special occasion, just another year of getting older, nothing was special anyway anymore, not without Cal.  
He woke Bella up a while ago, his mum was feeding her whilst Ben picked her out something to wear, it was just some comfy clothes, which turned out to be a little pair of denim dungarees with a stripy shirt underneath, he ran her a bath, with lots of bubbles.

Kathy would call him once she had been fed and Ben would go and fetch her.  
He would put her in the bath so he could wash her after her long day in the sun, she played with her bath toys and catching the bubbles with her tiny chubby hands. After bath time, Ben would dry her off, put a clean nappy on her and get her changed into the outfit he picked out for her earlier, she would look adorable in her little dungarees, he wants to squeeze her. He would take a photo of her, wanting to get it printed off to send Callum with his letter he would write him hopefully tomorrow.

He would pack her baby bag, with fresh nappies, wet wipes, her dummy and a fresh pair of clothes, just in case, Ben was a very cautious person. He would put it in the bottom of the pram before strapping her in, she would start babbling, saying ‘dada’ on repeat, like a broken record, Ben would smile and stroke her brunette hair.  
Once Kathy was ready the three of them would head across the road to the Vic, the sun was going down but it was a nice cool temperature,  
They headed inside, Kathy would push the pram in for him, he would head over to a long table which was full of his loved ones; Lola, Jay, Lexi, Ian, Bobby, Peter, Billy, Honey, Louise had even come back for her brothers birthday, Baby Peggy, even Phil. They all wished him a happy birthday, he thanked them all.  
He passed Bella to Jay, she loves her uncle Jay, no one knew why, she would just stare at him all day long, he sat down between Jay and Lexi, whilst his mum got him a drink.  
He had a nice night, yeah, the best he could, he only had two bottles of beer as he had a baby to look after, but it was a tranquil night, no drama. Everyone would be silenced by Mick ringing the bell, Kathy would speak,  
“Right, the suprise.”  
“Mum..” he would warn, not wanting to make a scene, Bella would be on his lap, Lexi would nudge him gently,  
“You’re gonna love it daddy!”  
He trusted his little girl, so he stood up and passed Bella to Kathy, before Mick would let him through the back, into Mick and Linda’s living room. Lexi and Kathy would of followed, he was so confused, what could be in Mick’s living room that would interest him,  
“Go on when your ready boy” Mick said, his thick cockney accent visible. 

Ben would open the door, someone would be sat on the sofa, in an..army uniform? No, it couldn’t be..this was a dream, the man would stand up and walk towards him, 

“Cal..?” The man would smile, and Ben would run straight into his arms sobbing with joy, not knowing where to put his hands, feeling his face, his shoulders, his neck, his chest, just to make sure this golden man stood in front of him, was real, and he was. 

“Hi Ben.” His voice hasn’t changed, his dorky voice, that Ben could listen to on repeat for hours, deep but soft. 

“You can’t be real..the letter? You said you couldn’t be here..?” Ben rambled, lost for words.

“I sent the letter a couple of weeks ago, I wasn’t too sure if it would get here in time, but a couple of days later I got told that I was going home, I don’t know how Kathy managed it, but here I am!” He smiled again.  
Ben just leaned up and kissed him, it was an emotional kiss, like their lives depended on it after being separated for months, Callum could taste the salt of Ben’s tears, he would pull away.  
“Hey, don’t cry” he’d whisper and use his sleeve to wipe the tears away.  
“I just...-can’t believe you’re here.”  
“Well you better start believing.” He would chuckle, Ben  
would just stare at him.

There would be a knock at the door, 

“Come in!” Ben would shout, Lexi and Kathy would be at the door, Kathy would be holding Bella, Lexi would run up and hug Callum. 

“Told you I could keep it a secret.” She said.

“You did.” He’d chuckle and let her go, he would walk towards Kathy and she held Bella out to him, he would take her and cradle her against his shoulder and kiss the side of her head lovingly, he’d smell her clothes, loving the smell of home.  
Ben would hug Kathy and he kept thanking her for bringing his love home.  
After ten good minutes of greetings and hugs, They would make there way to the pub, Callum would pass Bella to Ben before giving Mick a huge hug. Lola would practically jump on him, so would Louise, Jay would bro hug him, he would even get a ‘welcome home’ from Phil, which made Ben laugh. They decided to have a drink before calling it a night.  
Ben was sat between both, Lexi and Callum, with Bella on Cal’s knee. 

“Did your wish come true daddy?” Lexi asked.

He remembered wishing on the dandelion, 

“Yes baby, it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed, kudos are much appreciated, please leave your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
